


[Podfic] Oubliette

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Palace, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic incident, Sherlock becomes trapped in the darkest part of his Mind Palace. The only thing that can still reach him is the sound of John's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Oubliette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryBlossomTide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomTide/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oubliette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978845) by [CherryBlossomTide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomTide/pseuds/CherryBlossomTide). 



> Many thanks to CherryBlossomTide for permission to podfic.

 

Length: 20:53

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cm4s7dxemtw6om7/Oubliette+by+CherryBlossomTide.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/amwigxk4i1s5uvz/Oubliette+by+CherryBlossomTide.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/oubliette-by-cherryblossomtide))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Stay In The Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlwum7Lrn_s) \- Lambert


End file.
